Unwanted Love
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: What if Hayley didn't sleep with Klaus and didn't get pregnant? What if Caroline got drunk because Tyler kept ignoring her and she searched comfort by Klaus? After sleeping with Klaus, Caroline notices that she isn't feeling well. What if Caroline got pregnant? But vampires don't get pregnant, right? Read and Review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first Klaroline fanfiction in English. It sets somewhere in the middle of season 4. Tyler is still away. I'm not a big fan or Klaroline shipper but I think they are cute together so I made this story. I already had posted this on wattpad a few months ago :) Now enjoy reading and review if you want ;)**

* * *

This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all, Caroline thought while she was throwing up in the toilet again. After she was finished with puking, she cleaned herself in the bathroom and went to the living room. She fell onto the couch and sighed heavily.

This was the second week now in which she felt that bad. She didn't know where this sickness come, but it annoyed her to hell.

All her friends knew already about her throwing up and they had advised her to see a doctor. So, Caroline had done that. She had gone to a doctor and had checked up herself.

Nevertheless the doctor hadn't found anything specific which had made Caroline more confused about her state. She even had visited a gynecologist and nothing had the female doctor diagnosed.

It was getting frustrating now. Two days ago Elena had suggested that they could go to Klaus because maybe he knew why she was feeling this way, but Caroline had refused her offer.

She couldn't face Klaus once again, not after what she had done. She had made the dumbest decision by getting drunk and visiting him in her unstable position. She had slept with him-with Klaus-the evil in person.

Luckily, Tyler wasn't in town anymore because if he would, still be here, Caroline would get into real big trouble.

But wasn't she in trouble now too? After all, she had cheated on him; she was a cheater. The idea of calling Klaus because of her new situation seemed every day more attracting to her than ever.

She needed help and since no doctor or her friends couldn't help her, she had to go to Klaus who had brought them all nothing, but bad luck. The evidence was clearly to be seen in the town and she was a proof too.

Suddenly, she rose from her spot and went out of her house, but not before putting her jacket on. Even though it was spring, the chilly weather hadn't left them yet.

Getting in her car, she drove directly to the Mikaelson villa. As she arrived there, she swiftly got out of the car and moved towards the door on which she knocked once. Immediately, the door was opened by a good-looking Klaus.

"Hello, darling. What a pleasure to see you Caroline!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and said sternly, "Klaus, I don't have time for games. I'm here because of a serious matter. Would you let me in, please?"

Straight away, Klaus made her space so that she could enter his house. After she went in, Klaus closed the door and led her to the living room. Both sat opposite of each other on couches. At once he spoke up, "So, what brings you to me love. Did you miss me already? Aw, that's cute Caroline."

With a quick she got up looking at him furiously, she said, "I'm not here because I missed you. I'm here because I'm sick. I have disease and I don't know why or how I got it."

He looked shocked at her and tried to calm her down by moving towards her and holding her hands.

"Easy, Caroline. Tell me, what exactly your illness is and I promise to help you," he said smoothly.

She nodded and confessed, "It's just…I'm sick for two weeks now and I can only throw up my food. It's really depressing and I have visited doctors, but even they can't help. So, I'm here now because it seems that you might be the only one who can help me. Will you help me?"

He smiled friendly and told her, "Of course, I'll help you darling. What a gentleman would I be, if I didn't obey your wish?"

Letting go of her hands, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, a number of a witch who owed him a favor.

"Grana, I need you here, immediately. We have a problem. I'll see you soon," he ended the call quickly and turned towards Caroline.

"She will be here soon, darling," he announced. Caroline folded her arms and declared, "If your friend is a witch, she will waste her time. Even Bonnie couldn't make out what's wrong with me and she is a very powerful witch. She only could say that something was off with me. She could sense something, but she didn't know what it was."

He frowned and said, "Well, maybe she just didn't know the right spell. Have a seat, she'll be here soon."

"Okay, fine, I can wait, I guess."

She placed herself on her old place and gazed at the table in front of her. She didn't dare to look in his eyes because she was afraid she would get lost in them. All of a sudden Klaus voice brought her back to earth, "You know what's funny?"

She glanced at him and asked, "What's funny?"

"The thing that your sickness started two weeks ago which was the same time we had…"

Abruptly Caroline cut him off by telling him, "Stop it Klaus! Don't say it! I know what we did, okay? Don't tease me with it!"

He was taken aback with her sudden outburst, but still he kept his calm attitude.

"Relax, Caroline. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. And I'm sorry that you feel bad now about it, but I'm not sorry that it happened," he said sincerely.

"I know, I know you wouldn't be sorry about it. I feel guilty about it, but I can't change anything anymore. And I don't know why I'm so upset now? It's so confusing!"

Caroline, all at once sobbed. She didn't know whether it was her heightened feelings or her mood that was playing tricks with her lately. Perhaps both, she thought.

As soon as Caroline began to cry, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. Instantaneously she welcomed his hug and rested her head on his chest. Strangely, she found solace in his arms and her crying was about to stop. His smoothing words, of course, had helped her that she wasn't weeping anymore.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Shh, Caroline. Everything will be fine, just rest a bit."

Looking him in the eyes, she nodded and replied, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, but you're right. I'll just relax. Do you have any magazines to read before your friend comes?"

Klaus got up and returned back to her with a bunch of fashion magazines that were originally from Rebekah. "Here, have fun with these magazines," he announced giving her the journals. Gladly, she accepted them and stated reading whereas Klaus took a book to entertain himself.

Soon Grana, the witch arrived at the Mikaelson-Maison and started swiftly her work. As she had stepped in the room, she already had sensed that there was a heartbeat, but vampires didn't have one. She had a thought that seemed impossible and with the spell she was creating now, she wanted to be sure that her psychic senses weren't fooling her.

She took a little bit of Caroline's blood and a little bit of Nik's. She mixed the blood with special herbs and said then the spell. After the spell was done, her presumption was confirmed: Something lively was inside the girl. Caroline was looking expectantly at the middle aged woman in front of her and losing her patience. "So, what is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?" She exclaimed.

Grana looked from her to Klaus and said finally: "Well, I don't know how to say this, but you, girl, are pregnant. Something inside of you is alive." "WHAAAAT?" Both shouted.

"What are you saying? How can this be possible?" Caroline questioned her angrily. Klaus glared at the witch and said icily: "Explain, Grana."

She nodded trying to explicate them the subject, "I never would have thought that this is possible too, but I had read in a book that once a hybrid; it doesn't matter which sort of hybrid, founds its mate then he or she can procreate kids. This means that the partner can be either human or supernatural as in your case it's a vampire. Caroline, you're carrying Klaus's child with you."

"This can't be the truth, please tell me I'm not pregnant," she pleaded. Grana looked sadly at her and said softly, "Sorry, child, but it's the truth."

At that moment Caroline actually fainted.

Luckily, Klaus caught her before she could hit the ground. Holding her in his arms, he laid her on the couch and said afterwards, "What a surprise! I'm going to be a father! That's just great." The sarcasm in his voice was not to be overheard.

Grana grinned and declared, "Congratulations, Nik. You'll have soon an inheritor."

At that a small smile crept onto his lips. A son could turn out to be great, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my God! I can't believe how many followers and favorite entries this story has! The Reviews are awesome too! I Love You all so much! Your Klaroline Fans are so great, I love you ^^ Seriously a great Fandom that I love, now even more :P This is chapter 2 and I hope you all will like this hehe ;) Have fun reading it! Enjoy and if you like review :) **

* * *

After a few minutes Caroline woke up and was entirely confused. She blinked several times to make sure that the situation was real and not just fake. She was actually with Klaus and a witch in his house like in her nightmare she had some minutes ago.

The hybrid beside her bent down looking concerned at her and asked, "Is everything alright with you, darling?"

Caroline avoided his glance and snorted. "Of course. I'm pregnant with your child. My life couldn't be better," she said sarcastically. Niklaus growled and turned towards Grana, asking her, "What can we do now?"

At that moment she also got up and said, "Yeah, right. What can I do to not to be pregnant anymore?"

The witch sighed deeply and looked at the girl while she told her, "Honey, the thing is you can't abort the baby. It's supernatural, it's a hybrid. If the kid dies you'll die too. If you get hurt the child tried to heal you. You share a special bond with the kid now. Everything you'll do will have an influence on the newborn just like with a normal pregnancy only it's her intensified, the bond."

Caroline felt sick as if she could faint again. No, no, no, this was bad, really bad for her. What shall I say to Tyler? She asked herself and suddenly tears were welling up in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back.

"So, I can't use the baby pill? No abortion?" She said in a hopeless voice. Klaus raised his eyebrow in wonderment and said, "Abortion? How can you think of that, love?"

Quickly, he told her firmly, "No, you won't do anything to this child, to mine."

"Your child?" Caroline exclaimed confused.

"Hello? I'm the one who is carrying it. It's actually more mine than yours," she hissed and crossed her arms. Klaus rolled his eyes at her behavior and declared, "But I'm the father. I basically procreated the baby in you."

She glared at him and said icily, "Don't remember any of it. I already know this." The original couldn't help, but chuckle at her respond. Sometimes she could be the sweetest if she was angry.

At once Grana cleared her throat and proclaimed, "I suppose I should go away and leave you two alone. If you need any help with the child, the pregnancy, you can call me and I'll help you." The last part was directed to the young vampire who nodded and muttered, "Thank you."

Klaus walked towards her and thanked her too, "Thanks, Grana. We appreciated your help and I'll call you if we need something."

She smiled and stated, "You are welcome, Klaus and you too, sweetie." She smiled at Caroline who returned her smile naturally. Then she said her goodbye and exited the house.

* * *

"So, we're only left then. What do you want to do, love?"

She frowned and said coldly, "Don't call me like that." She paused for a moment to think of something before she replied in an exhausted voice, "Can you just bring me home? I'm really tired."

"Of course, darling. I'll take you home, but you should know that this house is your home now too."

She sighed and pleaded almost, "I just want to go into my room. Klaus, please." He nodded and grabbed her hand to take her out.

At the touch of his hand onto hers she felt this electric feeling which she had felt with him too when they slept together. A memory of her kissing him passionately appeared into her mind, but she quickly shoved it away. When they were outside Nik opened the passenger door for her and she got in. Next, he was in the car, starting the engine to drive off.

* * *

Soon they arrived at her house and he swiftly stepped out of the car to hold the door open for the mother of his child. He accompanied her to her front porch and in that moment Caroline turned towards him and said in a small voice, "Thank you for the ride."

He smirked and gave back, "No need to thank, my love. I did it gladly."

She smiled brightly and a sudden urge to kiss his cheek for his sweetness overcame her. So, she moved forwards, closed the little gap between them and reached with her lips his cheek. Klaus, who had noticed her reaction, swiftly turned his face right in front of hers to meet her lips on his.

She was totally shocked when she felt his soft lips onto hers, but in that instant she didn't mind it, she even welcomed. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his neck whereas he laid his around her waist to pull her closer. Her tongue found his way in his mouth and they deepened the kiss. A low groan of him was to be heard and she had to smile against his lips.

Suddenly, the realization of the moment hit her: She was kissing Klaus and enjoying it. Oh god, what am I doing? She asked herself.

Quickly, she broke off the kiss and took a step back whispering, "Goodbye." He looked at first surprised, but then he understood and replied back, "Goodbye, Caroline." She looked after him, making his way to his car to drive away. She then sighed heavily and opened the door to go inside.

* * *

This day was making her crazy and she blamed the child for her quick changing mood swings. Maybe tomorrow will be different, she guessed and thought over her friends how she could explain them her sudden pregnancy.

She knew one thing; she had to tell them the truth which was that she was carrying Klaus's child and she couldn't kill it. And strangely she didn't want to. She had always wanted to get married and have children, but as she turned into a vampire, she had forgotten her dreams, buried them all.

Still, it didn't feel right to be pregnant now. At this time she doesn't want to be a mother and if she wanted to, it should be Tyler's. But we can't always get what we want, right? She said to herself.

All the time thinking and sitting on the couch didn't solve her problems. She could only hope of help and support from her friends and her mom.

Hopefully, her mother wouldn't be too angry with her when she received the news. She dreaded the day to tell her. All at once she shivered at the thought and went upstairs to rest in her room.

* * *

**PS: I don't know when the next chapter will come. But it will come. Don't worry :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey my sweet readers. I have your Christmas present though it's a bit late. Anyways I hope you had a wonderful Christmas or just happy holidays :D The new chapter is there and I hope you all will like it :) It's a bit longer than the first two chapters ;) Have fun reading it and if you like review :D I love to get Feedback :) I love you all so much and I can't believe that this story has so many followers and favorite entries, You guys are too good, I don't deserve you lol ^^ Thank you all very much :* Now enjoy reading!**

* * *

Another two weeks had passed without anyone knew from Caroline's pregnancy. It was still a secret because she was afraid to admit it to her friends and mom. She didn't want to disappoint them, but mostly she was scared of their opinions. What if they don't want to be my friends anymore? She had thought. However, she knew the day would come when the truth would be revealed.

During the weeks she felt some changes. For example, her hearing was even better than before. She could hear things kilometers away from her. Another case was that she could walk through the sun without her ring. Last week she noticed that the sun wasn't even disturbing her a bit. So, she risked her life by removing the lapis lazuli ring and walking through the sun.

She had to admit that this was quite pleasant. She almost felt like a human but then she reminded herself that she was a vampire who was carrying a baby of a psychotic hybrid, named Klaus Mikaelson.

Having a hybrid baby had his positive sides, but the bad thing was, and she noticed it during the past two weeks that the blood she drank wasn't enough. She always wanted more. The blood bags didn't satisfy her anymore. It was crazy and absurd but it was what it was. She even had tried drinking animal blood but it seemed that after it she wanted even more.

In school it got harder to concentrate on her subjects than on the humans. To put herself under control and not to attack anyone, she always brought some blood bags in the school and drank them in the breaks. When Elena or Stefan asked her why she was doing it she always told them that she wanted it to, and when they wanted some blood to, she would say, "No, they are mine." She almost hissed her reply which caused them to gasp in shock, and Caroline would look at them in confusion.

Then to all of their rescues of having an awkward conversation, Bonnie would speak up and talk about school stuff. Internally, Caroline was thankful towards her best friend. On Bonnie you can count, she told herself.

* * *

Now she was at home and ravaging the kitchen with food and empty blood bags laying onto the ground. She was eating ham, eggs, fruits and drinking juice, blood and water, but nothing was filling her stomach, the baby.

She threw the current blood bag she drank up on to the floor and cried out in desperation, "Ah, god! Why can't I be saturated? Nothing fills me! Nothing stops these damn cravings!"

Caroline slammed the refrigerator to close it and then she sank onto the ground crying her eyes out and asking herself what was wrong with her.

"Why can't I be fixed? What's up with me? Why can't I stop feeling like this?" She sobbed loud and was glad that her mother wasn't here to see the mess she was now. She would come around at 8 pm from work.

This child was driving her insane. The mood swings and now the cravings, not to forget the morning sickness were the worst. She tried hard to quit crying and after several attempts she succeeded and made her way to the toilet to fix herself up. After she was finished, she went into the kitchen to drink another blood bag that laid onto the table, but before she picked it up an idea crossed her mind.

The only person who could help her was the one who played the biggest role of her getting pregnant: Klaus. Unfortunately, she had to call him if she wanted real help. Maybe he knows a solution, she thought to herself.

Caroline grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number.

"Hello, Klaus. Move your little ass right here because I need help. It's an emergency," she said directly when he picked up his phone.

Immediately, he felt a wave of worry spread inside of him. "I'm right on my way, love. Help is on its way," he said quickly before he rushed out of his house to come to her rescue.

All at once a knock on Caroline's door was to be heard. Instantaneously, she moved to open the door for him. Opening the door she was met with Klaus. "Hello," he greeted her, flashing his mischievous grin.

She scoffed and said sternly, "Hello, come in now."

Right away she pulled him roughly in and closed the door behind them. He chuckled lightly and said jokingly, "Today we are tough? I like that." He winked at her and received in return a roll of her blue eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes today. I have cravings that won't stop," she shouted. He sighed, approached her and when he was standing right in front of her, he held her hands and said smoothly, "It's alright, darling. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try my best to help you."

She gasped when he had clasped her hands with his. Yet, she felt herself calming down.

Inhaling a deep breath she began to talk, "Like I said I have curious cravings. I always want more. I can't get enough of blood. I mean, the blood bags don't satisfy me or the baby. Even when I drink more than ten blood bags on a day, I'm not sated. The thing inside me is not saturated and I tried human food too and animal blood, but I still want more. In school it's so hard to control myself. Klaus, I need help. Help me, please."

At the end of her speech her voice cracked up and she had tears in her eyes. She looked pleadingly at him so that his undead heart broke at the sight of her.

Caroline let the tears ran down her cheeks and whimpered. Straight away, he hugged her tightly and she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his body. He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Shh, love. It will be fine. Everything will be okay. Please, don't cry." He half demanded and pleaded her.

She then released herself from his embrace and took a step back, wiping away her tears and examining him. He was right. Crying wasn't a solution.

"Let's find a way. Do you want to see the mess I made in the kitchen? At the end of this I'll be crazy for sure," she said, trying to brighten up the mood though it didn't work. Klaus looked as serious as it was possible and went to see the kitchen. She followed him into it.

When he was in the kitchen, he was entirely shocked. Food and empty blood bags were spread on the floor. Even a bit of blood was on it. His love was getting really out of control, he noted.

"Oh god! That is a bigger problem than I thought," he declared, looking at Caroline.

"I think, I'll call Grana. She knows what to do," he stated.

Caroline frowned and said as a matter of fact, "But I want a quick respond. I won't wait a day or two. I have this problem for two freaking weeks." She huffed and demanded, "Call her quickly and get some answers."

Klaus glared at her, but then stopped realizing that it wasn't her fault she was acting this way. The mood swings were the reason for her behavior. And to be honest, he really didn't mind her demanding behavior, it even turned him on. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with her in her pregnant state.

"What are you waiting for? For Christmas? Call the woman!" She yelled. He zoned in and said clearly annoyed with her, "Geez, Caroline calm down. I'm going to call her now. Women." He shook his head and she grumbled.

Swiftly, he called Grana and reported the issue they had. She knew what was up and told Klaus the only way to pause the cravings for a short while.

"The baby is a creation of you two. It needs her blood as well as yours. In order to have both of your blood in the system of the baby, she has to drink your blood. It's necessary. If she doesn't do it, she will end up killing innocent people because the cravings would drive her into insanity. She has to drink your blood twice or three times in a week thus the baby is satisfied and she too."

"Alright, thanks for the information. I'll..."

Abruptly, she cut him off by saying, "Wait! I forgot to mention that other sides of her pregnancy have shown by now. She can walk into the sun without wearing the special ring due to the baby she is tied up to. Since it is a hybrid too, it doesn't need protection of the sun. Additionally, her feelings, senses like hearing are heightened twice than before. She can pick up things in a radius of hundred kilometers. Take good care of her, Klaus."

He nodded, replying, "I'll do that. Thanks again for everything. Goodbye." He hung up the phone after he got a goodbye from her as well. Afterwards he looked at Caroline with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"I assume you overheard our little chat, right?"

She snorted and said dismissively, "Yes, I did and I can't believe of what I have to do."

He sighed deeply and said calmly, "Caroline, you have to. There is no other way."

She gritted her teeth, saying nervously, "I know, I know...but it makes me feel..." She bit her bottom lip ere she continued, "It makes me feel things."

Klaus laughed at her and said cheekily, "Well, you have to deal with having some feels after it, which are properly directed to me."

She groaned but agreed then, "Fine. Let me suck your blood."

He shook his head in disapproval and calcified, "Ah, ah. You have to say the magic word before you get my precious blood."

She stomped her foot onto the ground and clenched her teeth. "No, I won't plea," she said stubbornly.

Klaus smirked and put his hands on her shoulders, looking keenly into her eyes and said softly, "Just once, only once I want to hear it."

His clear blue eyes were doing things with her that she was afraid of. At this moment she felt the urge to just kiss him hotly, but she prevented herself from the action. She removed his hands and looked at him, his face showing her the puppy look that she couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine. Give me your blood, please," she growled and made him laugh jovially. She couldn't help but smirked when he laughed. His laughter was contagious and she had to stop noticing such things, she reminded herself.

"Great, let's begin," he said and rolled up one of his sleeves, exposing his flesh. She breathed a sharp breath and recognized his scent that was tempting her.

Involuntarily, she came closer to him and took a hold of his arm. Together they sat onto the couch.

"You can bite me, love," he coaxed her and she fulfilled his request. Having bite him, she drank his blood eagerly and couldn't hind her moan that escaped her throat.

It tasted too good. She never wanted to stop sucking his blood, but she knew she had to after a while.

Klaus had closed his eyes and was enjoying the way she was drinking his blood. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to himself so that she would have a better access to his blood and feel more comfortable.

At once, he felt that she had enough and pushed her carefully away from him. Reluctantly, she let go of his arm and positioned herself closely beside him. His arm was still around her when he asked, "You alright?"

She nodded and said, "I feel much better like I'm on a new drug. I feel good and the baby too, I guess."

She smiled sweetly and then giggled. He joined her laughing and made her aware of the few drops of blood that were on her lips, "You have blood on your mouth."

She blushed from embarrassment and said timidly, "Oh, really? Oops." She was about to lick the blood away when suddenly he placed a finger onto her lips, saying, "No problem, I'll do take care of it."

He traced very lightly the curve of her lips and removed the blood. Next, he licked his finger while looking at her curiously. She was gazing lovingly at him and the desire for him set in when he licked his finger like some freaking porn-star.

All at once she grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked deeply into his. She had feared this moment, this moment when she couldn't stop the feelings for him, this desire. It was killing her. "What's wrong, Caroline? Are you okay?" he asked quizzically, but didn't get a real answer because at this instant she crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

Gladly, he returned the kiss and deepened it by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and one hand moved behind his head to ruffle through his hair. Klaus tightened his grip onto her and next they were laying on the couch, making out like some horny teenager.

Nevertheless, he knew that it was wrong. This was the result of his blood. She was under influence and he couldn't take advantage of her even though he loved the feeling of her on top of him.

He had to stop it before she would regret the possible aftermath of this hot kissing which would properly turn out into sex.

He broke off the kiss sensation and pushed her away from him. She looked in wonderment at him and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"It was the right thing to do. If we slept with each other again, you would regret it in the morning and I don't wish that for you. I want you to enjoy and love sleeping with me and waking up beside me."

She blinked; her eyes and ears wouldn't want to believe his words. She was speechless and could only nod with her head.

Then he stood up and announced, "I'll go now. If something is wrong, call me. Okay?" Again she nodded and said quietly, "I'll call you for sure."

She accompanied him to the door and on her front porch, he said his goodbye, "Goodbye, darling. We'll see us again, I guess."He winked at her and made her blush.

"Yes, I think that too. Goodbye, Klaus." Before he could leave her, she pulled him closer to herself and pecked his lips. Swiftly, she shoved him away from her and said, "Bye bye."

He grinned devilishly and then he was gone and she was alone again.

* * *

After he had left, she began to clean the kitchen. As she was finished, she was totally exhausted and wanted to sleep. She got into her bedroom and crept under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep.

She was missing him or the baby was missing his father. All she knew was that she needed to feel him, his touch, his lips and just his everything. It made her or the baby sad being separated from him. She wanted to cuddle, to cuddle with him.

How could he leave me in this state alone? She asked herself and held back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. It was all the baby's fault she was feeling this way.

Caroline blamed it, but deep down she knew that it wasn't completely its mistake.

She already had feelings for him and with the baby they were increased, much more increased that she could have ever imagined.

Tyler was vanishing everyday a bit more out of her head and heart, and space was created for another hybrid.

She patted her stomach and felt the loud heartbeat of the child that made her smile. Even though the baby was making her life really hard, she couldn't hate it. It was her own flesh and blood so how could she hate it?

Thinking of the baby brought her peace and soon she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**PS: I wish you a Happy New Year :D Love you all and thanks for everything. I don't know when chapter 4 will come.**


End file.
